


Good day

by m00nlighttt



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends in love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlighttt/pseuds/m00nlighttt
Summary: Andrzej finally stands on podium. Kamil is proud of him.
Relationships: Kamil Stoch/Andrzej Stekala, Kamil Stoch/Andrzej Stękała
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Good day

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what it is, but I wrote it in the middle of the night after Sunday competition, which wasn't too enjoyable at least for me. I was surprised there aren't any works about Andrzej yet?? At first I wanted to write this in Polish, but my brain said nope. Let me know if you want me to translate it tho :)  
> And please let me know what you think!! This is my first work in the fandom! And feel free to leave some requests! <3

The whole team was currently chilling in the hotel room together. They were all caught up in celebration. It was a huge day today, so far one of the most important days in Andrzej’s career and he knew that. He finally got that podium he’s worked so hard for, and what’s more, he did it in his Zakopane. He was so happy and grateful to have so many wonderful people around him, especially his teammates. Well, one teammate in particular, to whom he’s looked up to for so many years. Kamil. They were all cheering for him, when he finished his jump, but Kamil’s presence there and his hug afterwards were the most important to him at that moment. He didn’t even think of his parents and coach that much at that time, deeply he knew he owed his success mostly to them, but his mind was too occupied with that other person. His hero. The one who never doubted him for a second. The one who had the amazing ability to cheer him up every time he wasn’t too happy and calm him down when he got too angry.  
Kamil was sitting across of Andrzej in the room full of people. Everyone around them was cheering and just having a great time. Every now and then, the younger man would hopelessly look in the direction of the brunette, it’s like his mind was kind of begging for the older’s attention, he subconsciously wanted to be praised by him once again, maybe without so many people around. Andrzej loved his teammates, he really did, but today was so intense, he needed a bit of break, just a few minutes of a peace of mind and then he’ll come back to his friends. He excused himself, grabbed his coat and boots and left the room. He made his way out of the hotel, right into a small path in a nearby forest. He really hoped he wouldn’t run into any fans today, sure, he was grateful for them, but all he wanted was a moment for himself to relax. He sat on a bench in the woods and looked up at the sky. He always enjoyed doing that, it was comforting and helped him cool down. He wasn’t there for long, when he heard someone getting closer. he sighed, thinking it was a fan, but the voice he heard surprised him.  
„Hey” it was Kamil, who sat down next to him.  
“I knew I’d find you here.” the younger man just smiled at his comment.  
“Well, I’m kinda glad it isn’t a fan”  
“Hey, what makes you think I’m not a fan?!” Andrzej raised his eyebrow and turned around, so that now he was facing his friend better.  
“Well, are you?”  
Kamil smirked putting his hand on his knee.  
“Of course I am. That’s why I’m here. I wanted to congratulate you.” he gave Andrzej a warm smile. And damn, just these few words made him feel so bubbly and warm inside, he couldn’t stop the blush coming onto his cheeks.  
“T-thank you” was all Andrzej could say. God, why was he so startled because of the older man.. It’s not like they’ve never talked before...  
“I’m so proud of you, you’re already taking my place in ski jumping” Kamil smiled, but Andrzej could feel that in reality, he was kinda hurt. He couldn’t blame him, Stoch wasn’t doing as good as before lately, and it was quite painful to watch.  
“Don’t say it like this! No one could ever take your place! You’re yourself, you’re unique, have a unique style of flying, you’re one of a kind” Andrzej had to stop himself, before he would say too much and regret that later. What the hell was he doing? He was talking like a fangirl to his idol, he was 25 but his mind really was stuck at a teenager age. He looked up and saw that Kamil’s face was closer to him than before. Or maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him? He couldn’t figure that out.  
Kamil had that sad look in his eyes, which wasn’t usually the case. The older man was known for always keeping his cool and staying positive, even when he wasn’t too successful at that moment. This time, it was different and Andrzej wasn’t used to that version of Kamil, but he knew the man didn’t really want to talk about it.  
Kamil just shook his head and wrapped his arms around his friend. Andrzej was suddenly overwhelmed by the warmth of the other’s body, but he couldn’t complain. He was quite a hugger and he knew that Kamil was too.  
“Hey, don’t try and make this about me. It’s your big day.” He ruffled his hair and placed a soft kiss on the younger’s forehead. Once again, just Kamil being Kamil. Andrzej just allowed himself to enjoy the moment.  
They were sitting like this for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence, when the younger decided to speak up. He didn’t want to break the silence, he felt so comfortable. It was a nice moment of peace, after so much pressure that he felt from everyone the last few weeks.  
“We should probably get going, we’ve been here for a while... The others may be worried”  
“Worried? That’s definitely not the right word. But suspicious? Definitely.” Stoch smiled warmly, while Andrzej furrowed his eyebrows, why the hell would they be suspicious?  
“Um... why?” Kamil shook his head and let out a small laugh.  
“You know how they are, they like to imagine lots of things.” He rolled his eyes and got up, offering his hand to the blonde, who grabbed it eagerly.  
“Yeah, i guess you’re right... They’re such kids sometimes.” Stoch smiled at the comment, still not letting go of his hand.  
“And thank you, by the way. For coming here with me. I thought I needed some alone time, but it was definitely a lot nicer with you here.” He looked into the older man’s eyes and for a moment, he felt lost in them. Before he wanted to say something else but right now? His mind was racing, he could only hear his heart beating fast and loud. What was happening to him? Kamil placed his hand on Andrzej’s cheek and took one step closer to close the distance between them.  
Andrzej closed his eyes and leaned in closer, feeling their lips touch. He never admitted it to anyone, but he thought about this moment a lot. Kamil was clearly an attractive man, but his personality was even better. He’s never met anyone half as nice and supportive as him, and over some time he’s developed some feelings for the man, even if he didn’t want to admit that to anyone.  
Andrzej put his hand on brunette’s waist, bringing him even closer. He was kissing him so passionately, as if there was no tomorrow. He felt his lips getting swollen and after a while they pulled away to get some air. They were smiling at each other like kids in love. He never thought he’d feel the movie kind of love, yet here he was feeling like Kamil was his prince.  
“You’re welcome” was all Stoch said after a moment. He placed one last quick kiss on Andrzej’s lips and turned around to go back to hotel. They walked close to each other, smiling like idiots in a comfortable silence.  
They spent the rest of evening sharing little looks and smiles every now and then and they both felt overwhelmingly happy. It was a good day.


End file.
